heavensentgaming_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heaven Sent Gaming
|commercial=Yes |type= Online entertainment website, the focus on making their own original multimedia entertainment series. |language=English |registration= |owner= Mario J. Lucero Isabel Ruiz |author= |launch date= (December 10, 2007 ) }} Heaven Sent Gaming is an American new media entertainment production team from Albuquerque, New Mexico, founded by Mario J. Lucero and Isabel Ruiz in 2006. The team's primary couple of individuals is Mario J. Lucero (born June 8, 1988 ) and Isabel Ruiz (born March 30, 1989 ). Together they are responsible for the creation of multiple original series spanning across multiple forms of media, as well as the publication and promotion of local independent musicians. Heaven Sent Gaming was originally started as a college game development team, while they attended Collins College, called Our Own Little Coup. The original team consisted of Drew Cass, Mario J. Lucero, Isabel Ruiz, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. The team split into different branches; Mario and Isabel moved back to their hometown in New Mexico and created their Christian team, Heaven Sent Gaming. It now consists primarily of Mario, Isabel, and Jason. History Team Formation Mario J. Lucero and Isabel Ruiz are both from of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Mario's family is from New Mexico, and around the American Southwest; Isabel's family is from Mexico, she is a first generation American. Mario was raised primarily by his mother, and by his devout Catholic grandparents; Joe M. Lucero and Antonia "Toni" Lucero. Isabel was raised by her devout Seventh Day Adventist family, alongside two older brothers. Isabel and Mario both met while they attended a Seventh Day Adventist high school, Sandia View Academy. They are high school sweethearts. Mario graduated in 2006 and Isabel took her GED in order to attend college early. From 2006-2007 they attended college, at Collins College. There they formed a friendship and team alongside Drew Cass, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. They credited their them efforts as Our Own Little Coup. Their projects and creations caught the attention of their fellow students, professors, and even the College's newsletter. The original campus that that the team was founded, in 2006, is now the Tempe, Arizona campus of Brookline College. Early years Early in 2008, Mario and Isabel left college in order to take care of Mario's grandparents. Ever since this time, due to the tasks of being a caregiver taking up much of their time, updates to Heaven Sent Gaming and its releases have fluctuated. It was during the later parts of 2008 that they began to work with independent music artists in the area; including John Marler of Life Never Lost with whom they helped publish his first Studio Album, a demo titled "All We Are". In 2009 they completed their first comic strip of Reverie, and they sent it to United Feature Syndicate; and it was going to be picked up for syndication. But, due to upcoming changes at United Media they recommended that Mario and Isabel independently published and distribute the comic themselves digitally. So, during that year, they began to experiment with self-distribution. They created a project called "aywv", a gaming news feed, during its first year of activity it managed to get three million views worldwide via YouTube. 2010-present Heaven Sent Gaming published Reverie in 2010, and released 34 comics during its first year of release. It was collected as a physical publication later that same year, Reverie 2010 Collection. The following year Mario and Isabel launched two more comics, Karis and TWD: Before Destruction, the latter of which was collected into a physical publication as well. Works Heaven Sent Gaming's publishing history has included series' and individual releases across many different forms of media. Comics *''BladeChick'' is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on February 17, 2012, and is currently ongoing. It is a superheroine webcomic that follows the adventures of BladeChick, and her alter-ego Alexia, as well as her best friend Rae. *''Karis'' is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on June 24, 2011, and is currently ongoing. It is a supernatural webcomic that details a couple of angels, Karis and Ari, while they attend college. *''Koki'o Shade and Monkey'' is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on January 21, 2013, and is currently ongoing. It is a chanbara-style webcomic with a samurai Barack Obama and a ninja George W. Bush. *''Mouton'' is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on May 9, 2012, and is currently ongoing. It is a superhero webcomic with it's eponymous protagonist, an American Football playing superhero. *''Reverie'' is a comic strip illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on January 3, 2010, and is currently ongoing. It is a slice-of-life webcomic that chronicles the life of five alien kids; Amalia; Bronjay, and his brother Bronwen; Hoopes; and Milly. *''Thad's World Destruction: Before Destruction'' is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on July 28, 2011, and is currently ongoing. It is a manga-style webcomic that tells a paranormal version of the events during Mario and Isabel's high school experience. There are five main protagonists; Art, Byron, Kevin, Isabel, and Mario. Music *'Life Never Lost' is an American Christian metal band from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Heaven Sent Gaming published their first demo album, All We Are in 2008, written by John Marler. The second album released by the band Rgh! (Wookie Sound With Inflection of Hope) was released independently in 2012. They were recently finalists in the Albuquerque 104.1 "The Edge" contest to play at Warped Tour. *'Mario J. Lucero' is an American country music musician from Albuquerque, New Mexico who started performing in 2006. Novels *''Iron'' is a weird western web novel written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on August 10, 2011, and is currently ongoing. *''Many: The Blog Of A Space Probe'' is a science-fiction web novel written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on March 1, 2011, and is currently ongoing. Awards and Reception aywv became #1 in "Gaming" on YouTube for several months in multiple countries; including the United States of America, Canada, Japan, and Israel. There is now an auto-generated topic on YouTube similar to aywv's original concepts. Their first successful video was a custom translation of Final Fantasy XIII, released weeks before an official translation became available. Due to this they were averaging 50,000 views per month, and managed to pull in over a million views on a New Super Mario Bros. Wii trailer. And, they were added to a multi channel network with Square Enix. Mario was nominated for a Shorty Award in 2013. In 2014, both Iron and Many were featured on the front page of Web Fiction Guide, as well as had "Selected Reviews". These reviews included reviews from an Astrophysics Major & Literature Minor, who reviewed them favorably. As well as a moderate review by an editor on the site. See also *Video Games *Web fiction *Webcomics *Webserial References Works references External links * * * * * Category:American websites Category:Christian media companies Category:Companies based in Albuquerque, New Mexico Category:Internet properties established in 2006 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States